Super Mario's Weird Adventure
by Omega Hunter XYZ
Summary: Well some people have though of this but how about a diffrent version? I can't get the right rating so please read it and review.
1. The scandel

Disclaimer: I don't own any chacters in any chapters of the story except giant XYZ which is my username in the 4th chapter. Also I have no idea what's the right rating. T or M? Review.

Super Mario, the scandal

You know those Mario games where Princess Peach is kidnapped by Bowser?

The truth has been revealed!

The story went like this...

Mario has been on another adventure rescuing Princess Peach and has made on the last level in Bowser's Castle.

He outside the room and here's where things get spicy...

(moaning sound)

Mario: (gasp) Bowser has done it this time, he's tormenting Peach!

(Mario enters the room)

Princess Peach: Ohh.. Bowser don't stop.

Bowser: Don't worry, Mario will never get here I've set traps that only a pro will pass.

Princess Peach: (gasp) Mario, this isn't what it looks like!

Mario: Then what's this? I've risk my a** off and nearly eaten from a f***ing piranha flower and what do I get? A princess in bed with a fata** turtle making love!

Bowser: Sorry Mario, but uhh... oh boy, I'm really screwed here aren't' I?

Mario: You got that right you, b****!

Princess Peach: Mario, sorry about this, but...

Mario: But nothing! I'm getting the h*** out of here! Hey call your men to stop attacking.

Bowser: Uhh... okay. All Koopas stop attacking!

(Mario walks away angerly)

(the next day Mario and his brother, Luigi went to a bar)

Mario: I can't believe that son of a b**** made me do that!

Luigi: There, there Mario, there still Daisy.

Mario: Screw it. She's might be with DK.

Wario: Well, look's like someone's disappointed about rescuing his lover.

Mario: Ehh, shut up, Wario. I've had it. All this time I thought we were going to be together. I've risk my life on her, and what do I get? A turtle f***ing her.

Wario: Boy Mario, you really are down. That's why I only do a job if I'm payed.

Mario: I think I should go back to the plumbing company. At least I'm appreciated there.

Luigi: Huh? Yoshi, what are you doing here?

Yoshi: Wahh!

Luigi: Sound like Birdo keeps on beating you at everything.

Wario: (his beeper beeped) Well I got to go, I'm supposed to rescue someone at a cavern. Hope you get over it, Mario.

(2 weeks have passed and the scandal is still strong and Mario is walking near the Mushroom Kingdom Castle)

Toad: Hmm? Mario what are you doing here?

Mario: Leave me alone, you miget! Go back to your "princess"!

Toad: I'm sorry what our princess has done but you got to get over it. It's not worth it.

Mario: (sobbing) Yes it is! I've risk my life, d*** it!

Toad: Mario, it okay.

Mario: JUST OKAY?! This is life-risking we're talking about!

Toad: Well I hope you get better.

(in Peach's castle)

Peach: Bowser, do you think it was a good idea to do that to Mario?

Bowser: I don't know, but a princess and a giant turtle, well some people find that unusally.

Peach: I hope I wasn't too hard on him.

Bowser: Well we're getting married, so this conflit between Koopras and the Mushroom Kingdom are over.

(Peach steps out to the balcony)

Peach: Yeah, but is it worth it?

(Peach then visit Mario's home)

Peach: Mario are you home?

Mario: What do you want? Don't you have to be with you your "boyfriend"?

Peach: About that, we kinda had a fight and we broke up.

Mario: You did?

Peach: Yeah.

Mario: Okay if I see that b**** again then I'll beat his a**.

Peach: Well I'll see ya. (leaves and feeling guilty, thinking) Was it worth lying? Oh well, at least he's better.

(a few days later around 7 in the morning. Luigi wakes up and gets ready for the wedding)

Mario: Luigi, what are you doing? We got a couple of hours still.

Luigi: There's a wedding for Bowser and Peach.

Mario: WHAT?! I thought she broke up with that m*****f***er! I'm going there NOW!

(Mario gets dressed and heads to the wedding)

Luigi: Oh c***. This is going to get ugly.

(at the wedding. To skip the boring part I go where Mario interrupts)

Toad: If there are any reasons why these two should not get married, speak now or forever hold your peace.

(none objected)

Toad: Well then. By the power invested in me I pronounce you man...

Mario: STOP!

(everyone gasped)

Mario: You lied to me! How could you lie to me and marry him?

Peach: Oh boy.

Bowser: Mario, you need to let it go. It's over.

Toad: Technely, I didn't finish the sentence.

Mario: Well BOWSER, it will be OVER!

(Mario runs up to him and punches Bowser in the face)

Bowser: Stop this madness now!

(Mario leaps at Bowser, but Bowser grab him and threw him at the cake, then Mario grabbed a bottle and hit Bowser with it. Bowser shot fireballs at Mario)

Bowser: Look, I don't want to cause any troubles...

Mario: WELL YOU GOT TROUBLE!

(They both came at each other and choking each other)

Peach: STOP! Can't you see what you've done?! You (pointing at Mario) ruined everything in here! And (pointing at Bowser) keep on taking me away when we can have a public relationship! (panting) You know what, you two solve your problems on your own. I'M OUTTA HERE!

(Peach left very upset)

(Mario and Bowser looked at each other)

Mario: So... Now what?

Bowser: We could be friends from now on and we could go go-karting.

Mario: Why not. We could gang up on DK.

(Luigi appeared at the door)

Luigi: Hey wait for me!

The end?

Donkey Kong (DK): Hey why are you two are attacking me for? There are other players you know! Wahhh!


	2. Rise of the Black Mushroom

Super Mario, rise of the Black Mushroom

This part is after the chaos at the wedding. If you have read part 1 well this what happen after. If you haven't read the first one, I recommened you read part 1.

Mario, Luigi, and Bowser had just finish messing Donkey Kong on the racing field and you all are wondering where's Princess Peach. Here she is...

(Peach is in Kamek, the Magikoopa's Castle and she has evil in mind. Lately, she went nuts.)

(Peach walks up to Kamek)

Kamek: Hmm? What are you doing here, didn't you and Bowser got married?

Peach: (holding a rope and tape) No, now I have something in mind.

(she then taped and wrapped Kamek and store Kamek at the broom closet)

Peach: Now, I can become (lighting flashes) The Black Mushroom! Now to bring chaos a cross the land!

(she kept her word and black lighting struck the land)

Mario: Hmm? It was just sunny a few minutes ago.

Luigi: Well, would believe there's black lighting?

Bowser: Kamek better not have be messing around magic anymore. I told her not to cause anymore troubles.

Luigi: Wasn't she the one that kiddnapped me when I was a baby?

Bowser: Sorry about that. She thought you two would cause trouble in my kingdom one day.

Mario: Well me and Yoshi had to rescue him and you wanted to ride on Yoshi.

Bowser: Again, sorry about that. I was still a baby and I didn't know much. Anyway, we need to get to Kamek's Castle.

(so the three went to the castle enterance)

Bowser: Wait, I know a shortcut.

(he pressed a secert button on the wall and nothing happened)

Bowser: Kamek, we need to get in!

(no responce)

Bowser: Well I guess we have to in.

(they went through the traps and made it to the room that the ceiling falls)

Bowser: What happened? I though I know how to deactivate the traps.

Mario: Well I almost got killed on the lava area.

Luigi: Uh, guys the ceiling's closing.

Bowser: (clicks on a switch many times) Uh oh, it's not working!

All three: Ahh!

(suddenly the ceiling stopped)

All three: Huh?

Iggy: Hey guys, I though that I should go to Kamek's about the lighting.

Bowser: Cousin! So did already get there?

Iggy: No. But I do know who's the one causing all this.

Mario: Who?

Iggy: You won't believe it, but it's Peach.

Bowser, Mario, Luigi: (gasp)

Iggy: She's too powerful for all you to handle, so here. 3 Star Powers and 2 Flower Power.

Bowser: Hey don't I get a Flower Power, too?

Iggy: No cousin, you already have fire powers. Well good luck to all of you! (leaves)

Mario: Let's go.

(they made it to the last room)

Black Mushroom: Well, well, look's who's here. The plumber and turtle trio.

Mario: Peach, we don't want to hurt you but you got to stop this.

Black Mushroom: It's the Black Mushroom now!

Bowser: Where's Kamek?

Black Mushroom: Oh I had to dispose of her.

(Bowser shot fireballs at Black Mushroom but did not have any effect)

Black Mushroom: Nice try. (she shot black lighting at the three)

All three: (moans)

Bowser: Mario, throw me.

(Mario grabbed Bowser and threw him at Black Mushroom and hits her)

Black Mushroom: (groaning) Grrr... That's enough!

Luigi: Quick, use the stars!

(they used the stars and started beating Black Mushroom and killed her)

Mario: Well that's over.

(Bowser untied Kamek)

Kamek: Thanks Bowser.

Luigi: Now what? She's dead.

Mario: We'll hold a sevice.

(a few days later Peach had a funneral)

Mario: Okay now what to do? Go-karting?

Luigi: We could party.

Bowser: Okay.

(Peach's ghost hand rose from the grave)

The end?


	3. Rise of Princess Boo

Super Mario, rise of Princess Boo

This epic is not over yet nor will it ever?

Anyway, Mario, Luigi, and Bowser had just beaten the Black Mushroom (aka Princess Peach). They held a funneral for her.

If you had look above The End in the last chapter, then you might know what will happen next.

(Princess Peach has risen from the grave and is headed for Mario's house. Mario and Luigi are exausted because of the party.)

(Peach is about to choke Mario)

Luigi: (snoring and sees Peach) Huh? MARIO LOOK OUT!

Mario: (turns on the lights) Huh? What is Luigi? There's nothing there.

Luigi: (shivering) But I saw a Big Boo!

Mario: That's imposible. You can't see them with your back turned. Besides, Bowser stopped attacking us and his minons. Now go to bed. (turns off the light)

Luigi: But I saw one.

Mario: Go to sleep, Luigi.

Peach: Yes, go to sleep Mario. Forever. Heh heh.

Mario: (gets up) For the last time Luigi go to sleep. (looks at Peach) Huh? Ahh!

Luigi: Ahh! Let's get out of here!

Mario and Luigi: (screaming out the door) Ahh! (hits Bowser) Oof!

Bowser: Hey, what's going on?

Mario: What going on?! What's with the Big Boo on the house?!

Bowser: What are you talking about? I told them to stop attacking.

Luigi: Well, what are you doing here?

Bowser: I forgot my keys to my castle. I've been stuck out all night looking for it. And I remember I left it in your home.

Mario: Oh yeah. Oh, too bad I left it in there.

Bowser: What's the big deal?

Luigi: Peach is back to haunt us!

Bowser: What? But how?

Luigi: She looks like a big, girlier, fatter, Boo!

Bowser: Well it's off to Kamek's.

(they made to Kamek's)

Bowser: Well I try the secert enterance this time.

(pushes a button on the wall and pod opens)

Bowser: Get in.

(they made in the room)

Kamek: (snoring)

Bowser: Kamek!

Kamek: Huh? What do you want? Can't you see it's 3 in the morning?

Bowser: We need you to find a way to fight ghost.

Mario: Peach is haunting our home!

Kamek: Follow me.

(they go to the magic room)

Kamek: Here I got mashrooms that can make you fight ghost. (gives the mushrooms to Bowser) Be careful, I only have 4 of those. (looks at the container) Well, make the 3. Peach must have stolen one. So that's why she's a ghost. Make sure you're not hit once because you'll return to normal.

Mario: Okay let's go.

Kamek: Good now I can get some sleep. Oh wait, take this. (holds a net) It pervents ghost from escaping.

(they go back to Mario's house)

Mario: Here we go.

(they ate the mushroom)

Bowser: I got the net.

Peach: Hmm? Uh oh.

(they conered Peach and put her in the net)

Bowser: Okay let's go back to Kamek.

(so they did)

Kamek: (yawns) Well, that took an hour. You guys are quick.

Bowser: How do we go back to normal?

Kamek: Huh. I never though of it that way. Try hitting each other at the same time.

(all three hit each other)

All three: Ow!

Mario: Hey we're back to normal.

Luigi: And here. (gives Kamek the net)

Kamek: (stares at Peach) Hmm. I think this whole time she wants to reclaim her reign as Princess Peach. I revive her. Go get the body.

Bowser: Parakoopa, go et Peach's body will you?

Parakoopa: Yes sir.

(files away and returns with Peach's body)

Kamek: Okay.

(Kamek put Peach's body and soul together)

Peach: Sorry about that. I went a little crazy. I heard Daisy became Princess. So well I though if I control you, I can get Daisy out.

Mario: Well why did you cause all those problems?

Peach: Because I'm crazy for you and Bowser.

Bowser: Wow! She's crazy for us!

Mario: Please, she likes me more than you.

Bowser: Is not!

Peach: STOP IT! This why I went crazy. Guys fighting over me drives me crazy! Why can't you two just be friends? I won't choose sides.

Mario: She's right. We need to put our differences behind. Friends?

Bowser: Friends.

Luigi: Mama Mia! We should celebrate!

Peach: We could go-karting and invite everyone.

Kamek: Mind if I join?

Peach: Sure.

Mario: Well (yawns) maybe at 2. I'm pooed.

Bowser: I guess we could sleep first.

And so, Peach reclaimed her throne. Daisy didn't mind. The guys are best of friends. It was peace in Mario World. And everyone is in the biggest Mario kart game ever!

The End!

(a dark cloud went overhead)

Mystery creature: Well this upsets the balance. I'll fix that. Muhhaahahhhaaha! Ehh, it could be fun...


	4. It never ends!

Super Mario, it never ends!

Well everything is peaceful in Mario's World. Even Bowser stopped attacking. If it really happened, no more Super Mario games. So, a creature is going to fix that.

This may say it never ends, but it will.

A chaos is brewing...

(everyone is having the biggest Mario kart game. Little did they know that their lives are about to change.)

Mystery creature: Foolish people and turtles, they have upset the balance.

Mystery creature2: You already said that.

Mystery creature: QUIET! It's time to get into action. Send out the Omegas!

Mystery creature2: Yes sir!

(thousands of blob-like creatures with X-faced lights attacked the village and one appeared on the race track)

Mario: (throws a shell) Take that!

(it had no effect and the Omega fired a powerful red beam)

All: (screams)

Luigi: What is that?

Omega: (beeps) You have upset the balance. Now all you will pay the price.

(snatches Peach and Daisy and goes away)

Mario: What do we do?

Toad: I say, get the h*** out of here!

All except Bowser and Kamek: Ahh!

Bowser: Whoa, whoa, you guys we can fight them.

Kamek: Yeah, I millions of Koopas in an hour.

Mario: Okay, me, Luigi, and Bowser will go first. Everyone else will get ready and catch up with us. Okay?

Toad: I'll lead them. Everyone follow me!

(everyone except Mario, Luigi, and Bowser went to Peach's Castle, in go-carts)

Luigi: Wait, we don't know where they are.

(a pipe appeared in thin air)

Mario: Well that's convenient.

(they went in)

Mystery creature: Welcome.

Mario: Show yourself!

Mystery creature: Well now Mario, let's not rush things.

Mario: How do you my name?

Mystery creature: I guess I can speed things up. (appears from the shadows) My name is Giant XYZ.

Luigi: You don't look that big to me.

Giant XYZ: Well size doesn't matter because I'm stronger than you!

Bowser: Hey, this place look familiar.

Giant XYZ: Yes Bowser, this is your castle.

Bowser: What?! What did you do?

Giant XYZ: Oh I replaced the toilet paper to 2-ply.

Bowser: Noo!

Giant XYZ: The living room is strawberry scented than vanilla.

Bowser: Nooooo! I hate strawberry!

Giant XYZ: Also, the bedroom bed is a water bed.

Bowser: Nnnnooooooo!

Mario: Where's the girls?

Giant XYZ: You don't wanna know.

(room with a TV and the girls chained)

TV: Welcome to the Golf channel. We have 24/7 of Wimbledon and...

Daisy: Ahh! I can't take it anymore!

Peach: It's only been 5 minutes. What's the big deal?

Daisy: It's boring. Plus I don't like golf.

(back at the throne room)

Luigi: Mario they might doing something bad to them. I mean, you-know-what bad.

Mario: (gasp) Let them go!

Giant XYZ: Well, what's rhymes with go? Oh yeah, NO!

Bowser: Talking won't solve anything you guys. Attack!

(Bowser shot a fireballs at me)

Giant XYZ: Who lit a cigar?

Bowser: Grr..

Mario: Don't worry.

(Mario uses a Star and punches me in the head)

Giant XYZ: Hey I think I need an anti-dandruff shampoo tonight.

Mystery creature2 (let's call him Al): Yeah.

Mario: Grr... Nothings working.

Bowser: Throw me then.

(I use psychic and hurled Bowser to the wall)

Giant XYZ: Well I'm in charge here.

Al: What should we do with them?

Giant XYZ: They did upset the balance.

Mario: You mean this whole time it's about a balnace?

Giant XYZ: When Bowser became friends with you and there's no enemy, the world will fall apart then. Now there are no villans except me. To make sure nothing happens, all of you will go a stadium where nightmares are performed. Everyone should be here right now!

(A giant portal appears and sucks everyone)

Giant XYZ:

The End.

"Dare" will be more of this and they'll be tortured with other people you might watch or play. Go to my next fanfiction to see it.

Ha ha ha ha ha!


End file.
